


Hel's Quest: Keep Fighting (draft)

by Wsherlockholmes221b



Series: Hel's Quest [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ...much, Alphabetadeltaomega dynamic, Amora is a good bro, Amund is Tony, BOOK1, Blood, Books, Comics, Death, F/F, F/M, Figga is the best, Frost giants are good, Gender switch for a little bit, Gore, He gets better, Heimdall has things to say, Helheim, Hurt Tony, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kidnapping, Klad (oc) Loki's little brother, Loki's Children - Freeform, Loki’s real name is Loku he doesn’t use it, Love, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mpreg, Nightmares, Odin's Bad Parenting, Ostara is Goddess of reincarnation, Other, Parent Loki, Parent Tony, Poly, Reincarnation, Save the frost giants, Sif is bitchy, Sigyn - Freeform, Skurge is not (always) evil, Smut, Sutur, Thor is an ass, Tony has magic, War, Warriors three aren't the nicest people if you have magic, Weapons, bad at tags, draft, mcu - Freeform, we will be mixing a lot of different stuff into this book trying to make it work, written in 1st person view of Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wsherlockholmes221b/pseuds/Wsherlockholmes221b
Summary: Keep fighting? Wasn't that what some TV drama once said? To keep fighting even though the world was against you. Even with an Asgardian in your corner could you really fight against the past to save the future.  Okay so maybe a TV drama never mentions the last one but when your life basically becomes a series of unbelievable events. I am okay with being a guinea pig if it means saving a future where I am finally happy....Or a story about Tony takes a deal from Hel and the drama seemed to be included in the package.A/N: Hey all this is a series I would like to start to help me deal with the fact End game was spoiled to me. I have decided for at least the time being I won't watch End Game until I am prepared for the stuff that happens in it.  This book won't be posted to regularly because of how long it takes me to write one chapters. Also there will be elements from the book Loki by Mackenzi Lee, Norse Mythology, the marvel comics as well as the MCU. (I don't own anything but parts of the plot and a few Ocs) I will try and fix them but I probably won't because I wrote this for fun and nothing else.Version of this on Wattpad under Williamholmes221b (My account)
Relationships: Hel/Ostara?, Loki/Sigyn, Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony/Sigyn, Thor/Sif, Tony & Sigyn
Series: Hel's Quest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812631
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Third times the Charm, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this book won't be accurate as people could have guessed from my biggest mistake so far getting Frigga name wrong. I am putting a lot of different elements into this fanfic such as bits from the marvel comics, books on Loki as well as the mythology. So for everyone I will add this in the next couple of updates that this is a draft and any input and comments I find valuable.

You would think after all the disaster and pain I have caused and faced. I would have seen this coming but I didn’t. The metallic taste of my own blood coats the inner walls of my mouth. Pain and bitterness replaced the numb feeling within my being. I blinded myself with a raging hatred of a traumatic event that happened decades ago to the major facts. Blaming a good man who was put through hell. A man who unknowingly was forced to carry out horrendous acts.

Hydra, an organization that plagued the world. An organization that caused more motherfucking pain and misery then the actual black death. I grinded my teeth together trying to force the tears running down my cheeks away. Stark men are made of iron. My old man’s words play on a loop in the back of my head threatening to tear my broken mind in two.

A painful chuckle escapes my mouth as blood spattered onto the grey cement floor staining it crimson. Broken. I was broken long before Afghanistan, long before my parents died. Maybe I was born broken? Maybe I was always meant to be broken. Was I always destined to die alone in a cold cement prison with no escape.

I could tell myself that I was going to make it out of this like I always did but that would be a lie. I’ve lied enough for ten lifetimes over. I am dying and when Death calls this time. This time I won’t be able to decline. What was that saying? Third times a charm? There would be no more iron man to save the day or cause disasters, I would no longer have to avoid attending board meets, there would be no more Anthony Edwards Stark.

What was my legacy? What was I leaving behind? I wondered but more colour drained from my skin. That’s how Howard always thought and look where that got him assassinated by an old friend. I didn’t matter what I was leaving behind but rather who. I was no. I am leaving Pepper behind to clean up our mess… my mess… my final mess. My final mistake. Honeybear, oh Rhodey because me you might never be able to walk again. What sort of fucking friend was I? The shitest kind. You were always there for me after everything I did but now. Now that you need me I won’t be able to help you like you helped me. After my parents died, after Afghanistan, after the poisoning and Hammer. You were always there and I will always be grateful you stuck with me along as you did.

I could, in these last few moments I have left blaming the Rouges. Swearing at the memory of Steve Rogers until my last breath but then I would die no better than Howard as an angry bitter man.

So here I lay. Tony Stark genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Broken, tired and in pain. Dying lonely in an old Hydra base in Serbia. Full of regret and betrayed by someone I considered a friend. Bleeding to death in the cold for what a stupid piece of paper. I could no longer keep fighting what was always going to happen.

My brown eyes glared over as I stared at the dull cement wall across from me. Surrounded by the cold. I have lost everything important to me and it was mostly my fault. It was my fault. I’m sorry Pep, Rhodey… Steve...B...As breathing became harder.

“I’m sor..ry…” I tried to say as my mouth bleed a sea of red

My mind leaves me as I push to say my last words.

“For…” I coughed out

My arc reactor started to flicker as my breathing became shorter and shallower.

“Everything.” as the last word passed though my chapped lips

The last thing I saw before the dark abyss swallowed me was a faint silhouette. I have finally answered Death’s call.

**\- .... . / .-. . .- .-.. -- / --- ..-. / .... . .-.. .-.. .-.-.- / --- ... - .- .-. .-**

I opened my eyes. There’s something I never thought I would be able to do again. It had a grim feeling about the place it had an eerie fog surrounding it and the place gave you a chill that could make a grown man scared. My eyes looked down to see I was still in my destroyed MARK 46 armor. Coated in my own blood but I was no longer in pain. Was I in Hell? Was there a big man in the sky other than Odin who Steve preached about? Was there a devil? There was a clearing in the eerie fog as a woman dressed in an old fashioned green dress. The woman being here was the most startling thing about her was she looked almost like a female clone of Loki. She had his emerald green eyes, his coal black hair and his pale complexion.

“Welcome to my realm Anthony Stark I have been expecting you for a long time.” The woman greeted with a bright smile

“I am Hel, daughter of Loki, rejected daughter of Angrboða. Ruler over the realm of the dead.”

“I thought Loki’s children were just a myth.” I told her honestly as she gave a chuckle  
“You should know by now. Son of Howard nothing is always as it seems. Loki didn’t just have three children he had seven and all were either banished or killed.” Hel said with a stone expression

“Why are you telling me all of this?” I asked her as she gave me a sad smile

“Fate seemed to have screwed us both over but I want to fix that. I WANT WHAT ODIN TOOK AWAY!” She growled as her face turned a chilly blue and her emerald eyes became empty sockets bleeding crimson down her face. I jolted back before she left out a deep breath and her face became normal once more.

“I apologize. Anthony. It has been many decades since I have seen or heard anything from my brothers.”

“When Odin found out about Loki’s children, the ones he believed to be a threat he imprisoned us in different realms. While the ones he could eliminate he did. I lost my little brother to that bastard Anthony and I want him back.” Hel told me with a tear rolling down her face

“If you agree to help me on my quest Son of Stark. I will help you try and fix the twisted path fate has thrown you.”

“I thought you father was evil.” I told her with a sudden burst of courage

“He was quite a pleasant man before he became enraged at Odin. It’s why he wanted to rule Asgard. He wanted us to be a family again. He may have gone about it the wrong way.” she told me

“No kidding.” I grumbled

Could I do this? Could I keep going? To help Hel. It beats being dead I guess. Do I even really have a choice?

“Where do I sign?” I joked as Hel face brightens

“I promise as time goes on more shall be revealed.” She told me before yelling out

“OSTARA, your services will be required after all.” Suddenly with a cloud of purple smoke a woman appeared in a matching dress. Her eyes the colour of the sea and her hair the colour of the sand.

“It has been a while since you have called. I believe the last time you called you demanded I bring Nari back but it would be against the rules to bring back an Asgardian.” chuckled this woman who I suppose was Ostara  
“You still a crap Goddess Ostara, nice to know things don’t change while I am locked here.” Hel said with an eye roll

“I take it this is the human you want to send back to save your family, I have to say Hel, I think you're slipping in your age.”

“How do you know this mortal will be able to do it when so many have already failed.” Ostara told Hel pointedly

“Shut up you old hag and do it.” Hel growled at her

“Whatever brat.” muttered Ostara as she grabbed Hel's hand and her eyes became a jade colour before she raised her other hand towards me.

Jade green flames engulfed my being as pain and despair carved though my body. I let an inhuman like scream before my sight was consumed into a dark abyss.

**-.-- --- ..- -. --. / .- -.. ..- .-.. - ... / - .... --- .-. / .-... / .-.. --- -.- ..**

It could have been days, weeks? What the hell did I even agree to this. Feeling soon returned to my body. I could move my body before my whiskey brown eyes shoot open. I first noticed I was laying down on a bed. I moved to the sitting up position and scanned my surroundings. I was in a lavish looking bed room with a gold and white theme. I got off of the bed and looked down at me to see I was wearing a red tunic with gold details on it. It reminded me of Loki’s clothes honestly. I noticed that I still had the arc reactor in my chest. Glad to see death has changed me too much. I noticed a note on the bedside table. I picked it up and began to read it.

**Son of Stark,**

**I am most glad that you have received my message, seeming this will be the only one you will receive during your stay on Asgard.**

**I wished to clear a few things up such as you have gone back in time to one year before Loki shall give birth to Fenrir, my eldest brother. He will take the form of a wolf but he is like Vail in that he can shift between the two. This sheet of paper will update itself with any information you may need to keep us safe. Thor and Loki can not know about your true identity until the time is right.**

**For your stay your name will be Amund mean edge of a sword; protector. Some background information before you leave your room will be beneficial for your quest. You are training to be one of Loki and Thor’s personal guards. I am sure the fighting styles you have learnt on Midgard will keep you safe until you learn the Asgardian ones. Thor and Loki will be arriving soon to greet you.**

**Try to look awake and try not to use a lot of Midgardian slang.**

**Best of Luck,**

**Lady Death.**

I almost wish this was all a dream. How did I end up getting myself into this mess again? Right, I died. I let out a sigh before I put the paper into my pants pocket. I could do this. I just had to stop the All Father from being a douche. Easier said than done.


	2. Ripple in the pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drink Asgardian Liquor was probably a mistake to regret later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Most of this book won't be accurate as people could have guessed from my biggest mistake so far getting Frigga name wrong. I am putting a lot of different elements into this fanfic such as bits from the marvel comics, books on Loki as well as the mythology. So for everyone I will add this in the next couple of updates that this is a draft and any input and comments I find valuable.' 
> 
> This is a quote from my 1st chapter comment please keep this in mind when reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

My hands roamed over my body, it radiated heat and warmth. I could once again feel the flow of my own blood course through my veins. I was no longer cold. I could still feel the icy chill of death’s hold on me like phantom pain. I was a life but everything comes with a price and I was just realizing how hefty this one would be.

A humorless chuckle escaped my lips. Just I couldn’t call Rogers old anymore. I would be practically ancient by the time we meet again. What would Hel do once I saved her siblings? Was I meant to go back to where I left off on Earth? Freezing my ass off alone in Serbia.

I only have moments now before I was forced to come face to face with Thor and his brother (adopted) brother Loki. The God who threw me out of a window and destroyed my tower. It may have happened years ago or well will happen but I have been told by Pepper and Friday on multiple occasions that ‘I’m a petty bitch.’ Maybe I should have programmed Friday with less sass? Was there even any going back to my life as Tony Stark after I saved Loki’s offspring? Was this my life now? Amund, son of Stark. Asgardian and protector of the princes of Asgard.

Was my rebirth/ resurrection going to change everything? Did I really want to be the pebble in the pond creating ripples of change? I guess it was a bit late to turn back now. I probably should have asked for all the terms and details before agreeing to this.

I rubbed my hands over my face which had developed a thin film of sweat. A familiar and slightly disturbing feeling of dread settled in. God, I am doomed. How was I supposed to protect Gods? I was a mortal… am I still mortal? Did Hel do something to me? As my thoughts began to take another downwards spiral, it was interpreted by the sound of knocking on the bedroom door.

“Enter.” My voice sounded with no shake to it. It sounded confident, the very opposite of what I currently am .

“Arh, Amund, are you ready to receive your blessing from the All Father? It is a day of great celebration.” Boomed Thor’s voice when he entered my room

“Probably as ready as I will be.” I told him.

I was confused by the events that have transpired but going along with it hoping Thor didn’t notice. Blessing? Was I getting Married? I don’t do relationships well, throwing me into a marriage would be like boarding the Titanic. A one way ticket to disaster and doom.

“We shouldn’t delay. Half the kingdom has turned out for this momentous occasion.” Thor said as he practically dragged me out of my bedroom and to what I can only guess is the throne room.

The room was filled with chatter but as soon as people started noticing me. The room was filled with a deafening silence.

“Come forth, Amund Stark.” The All Father’s voice echoed throughout the throne room. I did as he said, afraid I may be on the other end of his sword.

“Stark, the swordsmith who created swords of legends. Son of Hilda, my first valkyrie. I bless you with the strength of ten Asgardian warriors in the hopes that it may help you on your quest of protecting the future heirs.” Odin said as he got up from his glorified seat (throne) and walked towards me.

His hand soon made contact with my right hand causing a slight pain and discomfort to flow through my being like a river. My brown eyes looked down once Odin removed his hand from mine to see an ‘N’ like symbol appear imprinted onto the top of my hand. It wasn’t too noticeable but still visible. Odin nodded before he went back up to his seat (throne). A woman who was sitting on the throne next to Odin who I can logically guess was probably the Queen. Loki and Thor;s mother.

“You have been tasked with a great responsibility child one I believe can not be achieved by mere strength alone. “ The Queen spoke as she stood up from her throne walking down the stairs to where I stood.

“I grant you the ability and knowledge of magik. You may only be able to use only so much. Using too much at once will force you to be cut off from this gift for many moons.” The Queen… Frigga. I believe that is what her name was in Norse mythology.

“Frigga, no respectful warrior should be using Magik.” Growled Odin at his wife

“Hush you, my King. I am only doing what is best for this Kingdom. Amund may never use this power but I would rather be safe than sorry.”  
Odin wore a look of disapproval but did not speak again as Frigga put her hand on my left. I did not feel pain or discomfort flow through me as the marks began to imprint onto my skin. I felt a blissful warmth surge within my blood. The feeling was almost indescribable, the only word that seemed to float to my mind was home. It felt safe and peaceful. It felt like home. Not my home in Malibu or New York or even Stark manor. It felt like I was in my workshop. Before Iron man before I was a party animal. Before I died. It was just Jarvis, DUM-E, U, Butterfingers and Rhodey think of the most stupid and crazy ideas we could before we tried to make it a reality. It felt like home, a home that contained the love of a family.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the warmth dull down before Frigga removed her had revealed two symbols side by side. One was an upside down ‘m’ while the other was an ‘r’ shape.

“You shall accompany Loki, Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors 3 to Jotunheim tomorrow for the 1 centurary review of the truce between Jotunheim and Asgard. But tonight, we feast.” Odin declared before people began to flood out of the room.

I find myself lost in a sea of people before I was captured by emerald green eyes and a smirk. Loki.

“I didn’t expect mother to give anyone a link to Asgardian Magic especially in front of Father. You have surprised me Amund Stark. Not many things do.”

I forgot how to speak for a moment. This was the future Loki to try and rule Earth? He looks as if he has only just turned 20. Oh, how Asgardians are basically one of the many catfish in the universe.

“You may want to get used to being surprised while I am one of you and brother’s personal guard, prince Loki.” I told Loki with a mirror smirk of my own.

“Perhaps while I would like to point out that you don’t have to dress Thor and myself formally unless in the presence of the All Father.”

“Maybe I should start calling you princess.” I joked

Loki gave me a deadpanned look. Well isn’t he just a barrel of laughs. oh , who am I kidding? This is the strangest conversation I have ever hand and I was the open that gave Harley a sex ed lesson. I mentally groaned.

“Come Amund. Let us celebrate.” cheered Thor coming out of nowhere making me jolt forward slightly

“I MUST INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FRIENDS!!!” Exclaimed Thor in my ears making me visually wince as Loki wore an amused expression upon his (evil) face.

Thor grabbed my arm and Loki’s in the other before dragging us to the Great hall.

**\--. .-. . .- - / .... .- .-.. .-..**

The Great hall smelt of sweat, mud and food. It was poorly lit, over crowded and very LOUD. In short there was nothing GREAT about this hall. Thor brought us over to a group of three men and a woman dressed in formal asgardian attire with ale in hand.

“Friends, I would like you to meet Amund, Loki and my new guard.” Thor said cheerfully

“Let's hope this one last longer than Son of Axa, Gamal.” Muttered the woman before she lifted her pine to her mouth.

“Sif, don’t speak foul of the dead. You join him next.” One of the men said who honestly reminded me of robin hood.

I looked confused before a look of realization crossed Thor’s.

“I apologize Amund. I admit that I forgot you haven’t been on Asgard for many moons when you went to the Dwarfs. Our old guard Gamal was a very cowardly man who died by hiding inside of a cave. There was a Bilgesnipe inside.” grumbled Thor

“ Repulsive creatures.” the men who reminded me of ‘Jackie Chan’ replied

Was this part of the back story Hel created for me? I was with Dwarfs for years which would explain why I didn’t know a lot about current Asgardian events.

“Nevertheless, this furious warrior is Lady Sif. The burly fella in the back is Volstagg the Enormous. The one in Green is Fandral the Dashing and the last but not least is Hogun the Grim.” Thor introduced his friends

“Loki at least now you have someone to bond with with that womanly power you have.” Robin Hood (Fandral) teased

Loki and I both gave him an inscrutable look. Why do I almost see why Loki didn’t like Thor. I am not saying that I like the pain in the ass God but I know what it’s like to be judged for your own choice. Hell Howard questioned me daily when he was alive. He may make up a portion of my DNA but that doesn’t mean he was my father. Javis was more of a father than he was. I was brought out of my thoughts by the constant chatter of the warriors but I did not partake unless spoken too. There were just too many chances I may slip up.

It wasn’t long before the day turned to night and the ‘party’ went on. Thor’s voice boomed and echoed around the hall as Loki’s pale face flushed a light pink not noticeable in the shadows where he sat for most of the event. Only speaking to Hogun every so often. I lifted my glass to my lips and took another sip of the Asgardian mead. My face grew warmer, I knew I had just passed the line between tipsy and drunk.

You would think by how much Thor raved about Asgardian liquor it wouldn’t taste like piss. This was meant to be the stuff of Gods and Legends, you would think it would taste better. Thor was one his tenth cup, while Loki was on his fourth while I was still on my first. Turns out even if I am reincarnated or reborn I still only had a mortal tolerance to alcohol.

I decided it was time to call it a night if I had any hope of getting up tomorrow morning.

“See y~ou guy~s tomorr~ow.” I slurred out

“He’s got a weak stomach.” chuckled Fandral (Robin Hood) as I shot him a death glare

“I will help him back to his room.” Loki volunteered, probably looking for an escape from Thor’s friends. He had a slight slur to his words but not as noticeable as mine.

“I don’t wanna to go wi~th Reinde~er g~ames.” I pouted as Thor let out a chuckle

“I think taking him to his quarters would be best.”

Loki gave a nod before I followed him back to my room. What I am not like him but I don’t know where my room is.

“Why would you call me a reindeer?” Loki asked me

“Because of y~our ho~rns.” I told him

He raised an eyebrow at me but that was when things started to become hazy. It was almost as if I was in a dream state. All I can recall from that point on was flashes of pale skin, striking green eyes and the single word that left my mouth. ‘Lokitty’.

**.-.. --- -.- .. / .. ... / .... .- ...- .. -. --. / - --- -. -.-- .----. ... / -.- .. -..**

I wake at dawn by a pounding headache and no recollection of what had occurred after the ‘party’ last night. I felt a warmth coming from the other side of the bed causing my body to stiffen. I noticed a familiar mope of raven hair stick up above the white sheets and my fears became reality. I slept with the God of Mischief. I slept with Hel’s dad. I slept with Loki. I had sex with Loki of all the Asgardians in Asgard. Fuck Asgardian liquor getting me into stupid messes. Would Odin kill me? My job was to protect them not sleep with them. Just another major Tony Stark fuck up for you. Loki soon began to wake looking more disoriented than I did.

“Oh, Norns.”Loki said in almost a panic

“Son of Stark this never happened.” Loki told me pointedly

“Noted. So we pretend this never happened?” I asked him

“Exactly. I can’t have my father find out about my preference in a partner or my lack of one. He’s already banished three people for it and killed ten in the last moon.” Loki informed me

Who would have known Odin was a homophobia and that Loki was pansexual.

“We leave for jotunheim in an hour.” Loki said before he basically ran out of my room.

I left a chill coming from my pocket where Hel’s note was. I opened it and noticed it had changed from what it read yesterday.

**Dear Son of Stark.**

**My how you have changed the timeline already. Sleeping with my father. Had a bit too much Asgardian liquor did we?**

**Anyway the point of this letter is not to tease you over your sexual conquests but rather help you understand the chain of events you just sent off. You shall be travelling to Jotunheim, the realm of the Frost Giants. The home of my mother and the home of Loki’s true heritage. You can’t tell Loki he is a Frost giant at least not yet. I warn you my Uncle Thor may start a fight with them for this to continue the truce you must say these words : Ek munu stop þinn jörð fran dying. Jotunheim munu live. (AN: translation from the internet probably not correct supposed to be in old norse)**

**It basically translates to I will stop your world from dying. Jotunheim will live. You see Jotunheim is melting. I am sure you can come up with a solution. You are a smart man.**

**One a side note before I sign off, talk to Klad, he will give you some insight to frost giants. He is the prince of the frost giants and is next in line after Loki.**

**Best of Luck,**

**Lady Death.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2479


	3. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to run before you walk ~Tony Stark

Sometimes you have to run before you walk. I remember saying that years ago when I first started becoming Iron man. And how true it was there was no walking when you're basically thrown into the life of a personal bodyguard for mythical Norse Gods, Loki and Thor. This isn’t shit you can prepare for but it would have been helpful knowing. I thought as I death glared at the wall in front of me as if it had caused me personal grievances.

There was a knock at my door causing me to wonder out of my mind palace.

“Son of Stark, may I enter?” asked a feminine voice I didn’t recognize

“Come in.” I said hoping my hesitation went unnoticed.

“Greetings son of Stark. I am Astrid, daughter of Swan. I am your chamber maiden and personal gift from Thor and Loki. I am also a very gifted seer.” The curly blonde haired woman spoke with a smirk enchanting her face

She wore a dress similar to Frigga’s but gold and red like my clothing.

“I know you are not Amund, he died months ago from a Garmr the hellhound, an ignoble man who was never happy with what he had. I am glad that someone with a heart has taken his place Anthony.” the woman with milky blue eyes said causing my body to stiffen

She knows who I am? Was she going to tell Odin? My mind started a downwards spiral.

“Fear not, Son of Stark. I am not here to out you to the fool who sits upon the throne of Asgard. My job is similar to helping you during your time in Asgard and warm your bath water.” she told me as we both moved into the bathing chamber.

“Why would you not tell Odin about me?” I asked her, a little disturbed finding out I was indeed in someone else body.

“Well for one thing my older sister Ostara would be angered with me messing with her affairs again. Another would be being a seer. I have seen bits and pieces of the future to come and admit this future is looking better than the one I had previously seen.” Astrid told me

I remember that name. Ostara. She was the lady who used her witch ju ju one me. That shit hurt. Like being burnt alive, literally.

“Little Miss Magic is your sister.”

Astrid let out an unladylike snort. “If you value your life, I would suggest never call her that to her face.”

“Yes, Ostara, Goddess of life and rebirth of mortals. My all powerful older sister while I am a simple chamber maiden with the ability to see bits and pieces of the future.”

“You sound almost jealous.” I pointed out to her as she lets out a chuckle

“Norms no.”

“I love my sister dearly don’t get me wrong Stark but she has always strives to be more than just an asgardian under the foul rule of Odin. Maybe one day when I leave this plane I can see her again.” Astrid said looking out the window before snapping her attention back to the now warmed bath water.

“Every morning before you eat with the princes I will help train you in magic while my brother Aric.”

“What’s he, the God of War?” I asked him as she gave a snort at my antics

“No he owns a forge not too far from here he’s a reserve for the royal guard.”

“He’s a blacksmith?” I asked her as she gave a fond smile

“One of the best I know. He is the one who made Heimdall sword and Loki’s head piece.”

“So he is the one I should thank. Aric thank you for creating a helmet that allows me to poke fun at Loki for dressing like a reindeer.” I said out loud as Astrid finished warming the bath water with some of her magic.

“I wish you well on your journey son of Stark. We shall be seeing each other again soon.” Astrid replied, leaving the room leaving me alone with only my thoughts.

I was in someone else's body, a century in the past. Did Amund’s parents miss him? Why did Amund look almost exactly like me? Why did I still have the arc reactor in my chest if I wasn’t in my body? Was Astrid lying to me? Too many questions and not enough answers.

I didn’t stay in the bath long knowing I would soon meet with Snow White (Sif) and her 3 dwarfs (the warrior’s 3), Goldy locks (Thor) and Rudolf (Loki). To Jotunheim, home of frosty the snowman.

My body protested as I left the warmth of the bath water in order to get ready. I had a towel wrapped around my hips as I left the bathing chamber. My arc reactor is on full display. Scars of new and old on show to ‘my’ empty bedroom.

I saw warm looking clothes laid out on my bed, probably left by Astrid. I ADMIT even being the genius I claim to be it took me at least fifteen minutes to figure out how everything was meant to be worn. Why could Asgardians have had something similar to jeans or sweatpants?

The only weapons I was carrying into this fight was a sword that rested on my hip and two small knives strapped to the outside of my left thigh. Something tells me my weapons aren’t magical like Thor’s hammer.

There was a knock on the door before Thor made his booming entrance.

“Amund, I see you’re ready, we are leaving now.”

I nodded my head in understanding before I followed Thor out of the palace to a stable were the gang was waiting for us.

“Have you ridden before?” Lady Sif inquired

“Not a horse, no.”

“He shall be his own doom, “muttered fancy- pants robin hood.

I gave him my best ‘really bitch’ face which caused his muttering to stop.

“I am sure. Father would have made him our guard if he was a fool, Fandral.”

“He gave you Gamal before Amund.” Volstagg pointed out to Thor

“We will find out soon enough.” Hogun said as he saddled up

“As usual Hogun speaks with reason.” Loki sassed before mounting his own horse

“Lets go.” Thor spoke as I figured out how to get onto the horse even if I was facing the wrong way at first.

We rode across the ‘rainbow’ bridge which looked similar to some form of space glass to me. A golden orb shaped object was at the end with different asgardian symbols covering it. A man with a bull shaped helmet holding a sword came out.

“Heimdall, nice to see you again old friend.” Thor greets the stone faced man with bright glowing amber eyes.

“My Prince, I have foreseen your plans. I implore you to rethink. We don’t need more bloodshed, no wars need to be started.”

“Opened the Bifrost, Heimdall.” Thor replied with a half assed smile

Heimdall or Rocky the bull just sighs before putting his sword into the center of the room as a tree-like structure created from light surrounds the room before disappearing. The gold orb we were inside began to spin, faster and faster. A portal of light opened up in front of us. One by one they began to jump through it.

Heimdall spoke these words to me before I jumped in too.

“I wish you luck on your journey child of the past.”

Did this Heimdall person know I wasn’t really Amund… does almost everyone on Asgard know? Traveling in the Bifrost, I would sum it up in three words: Connie islands cyclone. That’s how it felt being transported into another world. It feels God awful. 2 out of 10 would not recommend it. At least it was over reasonably quick.

When we landed everyone was doing a superhero landing except me. I was less than graceful and landed on my ass, at least the patch of snow I landed on wasn’t solid ice.

I jolted when I first saw a frost giant in surprise. I wasn’t expecting them to be so… blue? I honestly don’t know what I was expecting. But it definitely wasn’t a tall blue, human like creature with red eyes and weird marks across its torse. I also wasn’t expecting them to be wearing a warrior laplap and very little armor leaving the frost giants chest exposed.

I got up off the floor and dusted myself off. Maybe it was the little bit of mortal in me but it’s fucking freezing here. Thor and the others don’t seem bothered by the weather.

“I am Thor Odinson.” Thor announced to the Frost Giant

“We know who you are Odinson, has Odin come to rub in our face we are dying?” growled the frost giant seeming to surprise Thor who took a small step back almost unnoticeable

“Laufey, you and your people get what they deserve.” Thor’s voice boomed to who I was assuming was the King of the Frost Giants

I don’t know what past conflicts Asgard had with the Frost Giants but if earth’s history has taught me anything is that you should condemn a whole race to die for the actions of a few.  
“Sorry but I don’t agree with that thinking Goldilock.” I told Thor as he spun around and looked at me in surprise. Laufey seemed equally surprised but specious.

“And why is that son of Stark.”

Well fuck, guess telling half truths it is then.

“If we condemned people to death because a minority of them fought in a war centuries ago, we would be no better than the mortals on E...Midgard. Burning their own people who they believe have gifts. I may have not been on Asgard for a while but killing people never solves all your problems. In fact it creates more.” I told the God of Thunder

“You speak as if you lived it.” Loki spoke as I gave a chuckle

“You have no idea Reindeer games.” I told him

“You are not like the others are you Stark was it?” asked the King

“Amund Stark.”

“Amund Stark, you would rather think before you act, I admire that. If only Odin had done that years ago maybe I won’t be losing so many people now. I wasn’t going to hear Odin’s offspring about the truces in honesty son of Stark but you have swayed my previous thoughts.” Laufey said, opening the palace gates.

“Klad!” a feminine voice yelled out to a small teenage Frost giant that ran straight into my chest causing us both to fall into the snow.

Klad’s long back hair fell in front of his face. I shook his head so we could now see each other's eyes. We both looked into each other's eyes in surprise. We both helped each other out of the snow pile.

“Don’t touch there s…” Loki warned me but nothing happened

“...kin.” Loki finished before looking to me curiously

“Why did he not burn to be touched?” Lady Sif asked as Laufey scoffed at her

“Our skin only becomes painful to touch when we are threatened.” Laufey almost growled

This was the Klad, Hel wanted me to talk to? He’s just a kid.

“Klad, Farbauti, why don’t you show Stark around while the rest of us deal with the terms of the Truce?” Laufey said to the woman frost giant she was a little bit different from Laufey, she had long wavy black hair while Laufey had none. She wore a lap lap but her breasts were covered in an icy looking material.  
Was this Loki’s birth mother? I wondered to myself.

“Amund, should…” Thor started before I gave him a death glare that got him to shut up

“Fine.” He grumbled as I smiled

“I want to show you my pet, Jo.” Klad said excitedly as we dragged me away with Farbauti tailing behind

“I would love to.” I told him with a smile on my face. The first real smile I have had since I woke up in Asgard. As we walked along Farbauti started to speak.

“You must have down something worthy of note if Laufey is allowing us to spend time with you?”

“What do you mean?” I asked her

“Ever since the war when we lost one of our sons, Laufey rarely lets us leave the palace without ten warriors. Yet you have been her less than a verga and you have already earned his respect.”

“I told him I didn’t agree with what the prince of Asgard was saying.” I told her truthful

“Aren’t you scared of the repercussions?” she asked

“I didn’t really think about it?” I told her sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck as she almost gave me an eyeroll.

We arrived at an ice cave where we were greeted by a cat-like creature with spikes sticking out of its back and tusks like bones coming from its face.

“This is Jo. Jo this is good Asgardian,”

“Hello Jo.” I said as I raised my hand towards it but didn’t come any closer. Letting Jo decide if he wanted to come closer. He did. He rested his head against my hand. I slowly patted him. He let a rumble of a purr that caused the ground to shake a little bit. A mighty laugh escaped Klad’s mouth. Farbauti let out a chuckle while I smiled like an idiot.

A somber look fell on Farbauti's face before she said, “Could you look after Klad for a moment, I will be back.” She said before disappearing over a hill. Now it was just Klad, Jo and myself.

“It wasn’t meant to be me.” Klad said confusing me

“What do you mean?” I asked him

“I am not supposed to be the next king, Loku was supposed too, my older brother. My father gave birth to him.” When Klad hit me with this fact I thought I misheard him.

“Frost Giant males can give birth?” I asked him as Klad gave me a curious look

“Frost Giants are born with both sets of reproductive organs, the Frost Giants classed as males normally have their womb located… arh.”

“I get the picture kid, no need to explain that.” I told him saving both of us from utter embarrassment

“So which one gave birth to you?” I asked

“Farbauti, Laufey was too heartbroken to think about carrying another child. Lokuny was killed during the War. His grave is just over the hill, that’s where mother is. She visits whenever she can. I have only seen father go there once every moon turn on his birthday to leave offerings.”

“Your father said your people were dying?” I asked him

Klad gave a solemn nod.

“After the war Odin took the energy source of our plant. With it our world is slowly melting. We will all be dead in the next four decades at this rate.” Klad said solemnly

“What if there was some way I could help?” I asked him

“Why would you help Frost Giants?”

“Because everyone's life is important. Mine, yours, Migardians, Asgardians, everyone's. What if I could build a machine or object that would stabilize your world? Something that could help reverse the effects?” I asked

“I wouldn’t know how.”

“But I can try. I am not letting a planet full of people die if I can help it.” I told him

“You’re truly not like other Asgardians.” Farbauti said, coming out of nowhere scaring the shit out of me. Jo gave a snort before going back to his cave.

“Don’t act like she didn’t scare you either.” I grumbled to Jo.

I sighed.

“We better go back and see what sort of trouble the princes have caused.”

**..-. .-. --- ... - / --. .. .- -. - ...**

  
We arrived back at the entrance of the palace to see a fight was going to start.

“Oh crap.”

“Can we all put our weapons down and not let this end in blood?” I asked

“You want me to put the hammer down.” Boomed the voice of an angry Thor

They were about to fight. Hel’s words flashed in my mind.

“ **Ek munu stop þinn jörð fran dying. Jotunheim munu live**. “ My voice echoed through the land as a gust of air knocked everyone down expect Laufey and myself

Klad came running up to me rubbing my arm trying to smooth my shaking body. Laufey narrowed his eyes at me.

“Do you swear?” He asked

“On everything I own in Asgard.” It wasn’t much but it’s all I had

“Including my life.” I told him with a stern look on my face

Laufey gave a nod of approval.

“You are welcomed here son of Stark. These Asgard fouls are not. Next time you visit please leave them at home.

I gave a nod in return.

“Will do.”

“You're leaving?” asked Klad with a pouty face

“I will be back soon.” I told him with a smile

“Heimdall opened the bifrost.” Thor yelled to the sky as a white light shot onto the ground.

“I WILL BE BACK I PROMISE.” I yelled before I was brought back onto the carnival ride of doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2881
> 
> Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar. I do this instead of sleeping


	4. Implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like Odin... I know it's not just me.

When we arrived back at the glowing orb of Asgard we were greeted by the stoney expression of Heimdall and the enraged face of Odin.

“You cruel, vain boy. You have almost collapsed us back into a war.” growled Odin

“You seeked out fame rather than leadership.”

“Loki, I sent you to stop Thor from acting rashly, if it hadn't been for Amund’s thinking you all would have died.” Odin told us turning red in the face the more he spoke

“Father, Amund thinks us no better than Migardians.” Thor said pointing his hammer at me

Odin gave a long suffering sigh “In many ways we aren’t no better than mortals. Amund would be correct about that. Do you intend to hold up your deal with them?”

Odin looked at me and I answered without hesitation, “I wouldn’t have said anything if I wasn’t going to hold up my deal.”

He gave a short nod before looking at Thor and Loki. “I give you permission to use Aric’s forge and Thor and Loki will be there to help you, until you deal with Jotunheim is over.”

Loki just gave a nod and was quiet while Thor’s voice boomed again.

“Father if Amund fulfills his deal, the Frost Giants would live once again.” Thor said angrily

“You are still young my sons but you will learn that in order to be a good leader you must be tolerant of your enemies.” Odin said

“Yes father,” They answered at the same time

“Now go, I would like to talk to Amund for a moment.”

Loki, Thor and everyone left. It was just Odin and myself left in the orb.

“Amund, I am a forgiving person but my forgiveness is not something that should be tested. If you put another toe out of lines, I will send you to the tournaments.” Odin told me before leaving me alone in the Orb.

When I exited it I noticed there were no horses, “Guess I am walking back to Asgard.”

Odin wasn’t this all loving King, Thor often described his father like. He was cold, callous, evil to put it plainly old man. I can see why Hel sent me back. Her grandfather is a big bag of dicks. I can see him being a pain in my ass later on the duration of my stay in Asgard. There was just some much going on. Too much in motion. I had a year to prepare in order to keep Hel and her sibling’s safe from evil eye patched Santa Claws. I had less time than that to find a way to save Klad’s future people. Maybe I could change the Asgardian and Frost Giants hatred towards each other? Probably not. I am Tony Stark… well Amund Stark not a miracle worker.

It wasn’t long before I was in the city limits of Asgard only to be greeted by Heimdall.

“Amund, I believe we have much to discuss.” Heimdall spoke with his normal stony expression covering his face.

I didn’t really debate my decision of following Heimdall too much. It was a simple equation. Scary space viking with glowing orange eyes that could see into most of the universe and had a massive sword beats almost everything.

I followed Heimdall into a small garden. Well if he’s planning to murder me at least I would be surround by beautiful flora?

“What’s up Rocky the bull?” I asked as he gave me an unamused look… he he, I am so boned.

“Anthony, son of Stark, it has been quite some time since Hel has sent a mortal soul to this plane of existence to save her siblings. You must have left quite an impression on her.”

I wonder if Mr Bull horns over here knows why I still had my arc reactor if I was in someone else's body. Worth a shot asking, if he didn’t know maybe Astraid did.

“Do you know why I still look exactly like I did before I died?” I asked Heimdall who looked at me thoughtfully

“Ostara is very gifted in glamors. She put a spell on your eyes so you would see yourself like you once were but in reality you don’t look anything like your past self Anthony. You have long black hair and honey coloured eyes.” Heimdall told me, causing my jaw to drop.

Well that’s one mystery solved.

“What happens if I die again?” I asked

“That is something no one can tell you but Ostara herself, sadly no one can contact her unless you're dead. Quite problematic.” Heimdall said  
You don’t say?

“Got it, try not to die because there might not be a re-redo button.” I answered

“Why is Ostara helping Hel save her siblings from their evil grandfather in the first place?” I asked

“ That is something between Ostara and Hel and can’t be discussed unless you have their permission.” Heimdall answered

Why can’t Asgardians just give me a straight answer?

“So then tell me why is Odin trying to kill his grandchildren in the first place?”

Heimdall’s stone-like expression didn’t break. Knowing that children might die. How did he even know about Hel sending people into the past to save her siblings. I guess he is the gatekeeper, it is known almost nothing slips his attention at least from what little Thor had told me about him.

“Odin believe’s because of Loki’s origins as Jotun that any child he would create with any being would cause the fall of Asgard. I do not wish for Thor to follow Odin’s bloody footsteps. What you are doing is honorable child of the past. I will aid you out of Asgard if ever the occasion arises. Who knows if young Aric trains you up enough we will spar together.” Heimdall said breaking into a small smile but as soon as it was there it was gone again.

Heimdall was about to leave but I had one more question for him.

“Heimdall, why do you call me a child of the past if I am from the future?” I asked

“By the time you live your life in the future, your life in the past follows you.” Heimdall responded before walking away

“Why are you speaking all backwards now?” I asked but Heimdall was long gone

I looked into the distance to see the palace miles away.

“Why couldn’t old fancy pants give me the ability to fly? I wouldn’t have to walk everywhere. Even leaving me a horse would have been a better solution.” I grumbled as I was about to make my long journey back to the palace

“Because I wouldn’t get this chance to see you grumbling.” A familiar voice replied in a sing song sort of way

I spun around to be greeted by a gleeful Astrid. She skipped up to me and grabbed my arm before dragging me into the town part of Asgard

“Come! You must meet Aric, he is very interested to see how you intend to help Jotunheim with their melting problem.” She said excitedly

“So I take it you told him about my encounter with King Laufey before it even happened?” I asked her with one of my eyebrows raised in question

She stopped dragging me for a moment and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Her pale cheeks flushed pink.

“He he… Guilty.”

“I honestly don’t tell a lot of the future to people, it tends to be very unstable and unpredictable. Almost always changing, never stationary.” She told me before giving an almost uncaring shrug

“Besides he’s my twin. You can’t expect me to keep all the universe secrets away from him.” She said before she started dragging me again

As we walked through the town, a group of people came up to us chanting, “Konungsson (prince) protector.”

“What are they chanting?” I asked Astrid in a hush whisper

“They are chanting Prince protector in the old tongue to acknowledge that you have a higher role then they do. The runes that Frigga and Odin placed on your aren’t just bound to this body but your soul.” Astrid decided to drop that new piece of information on me

“You know you Asgardians have a funny way of sharing information, you know that?” I asked her in a sassing manor

“It’s all part of the charm.” she told me with a chuckle as I was dragged away from the people and we continued our journey.

“So you're telling me that if I was to die and be reincarnated into another body, I would still have these magical slightly glowing symbols on my hands and the powers they entail?” I asked her

“That’s exactly what I am telling you son of Stark. That’s why it’s so important to train you in magic, that way you have a handle on it if none of us can be there to help you.” She told me

“And the combat training?”

“To help you fit in. Come along it’s just up ahead.”

We came to a small shack-like building made of wood and brick. It was missing the front wall and had a chimney like structure coming out of the roof. It looked similar to a medieval forge. This must have been where Aric made Loki’s reindeer helmet.

“I thought we had a no strays policy after Rin.” A man with a curly mop of blonde hair upon his head and deep ocean eyes like Ostara’s. He was covered in sut and was wearing a black leather apron. This must have been Aric Swanson. Young brother to Ostara and twin to the bubbly and mysterious seer Astrid.

Astrid groaned, “I very much regret telling you about that version of time.”

“Please you know you can’t hide much from me.” Aric teased

“I am confused, who's Rin?” I asked Astrid with a confused expression printed across my face

“Benjamin Franklin Parker was one of many people who Hel sent to save her siblings. Rin was an old friend of mine who died in a battle with an orc when something went terribly wrong. Ben was reincarnated as Rin. He almost completed Hel’s quest. He was killed along with Nari. Hel doesn't deal with failure well. When Ben returned to helheim, Hel placed him in a death loop. No matter what he does he will always die on his original death day.”

My expression soured and Aric looked at her sister with a frown.

“I take it you did know the consequences to what would happen if you failed Hel’s quest.”

“No shit Sherlock.” I grumbled with a horrified expression

“Well...um surprise?”

“That’s a terrible surprise.” I told her rubbing my hands over my face. Trying to relieve the headache slowly forming from this massive amount of information dumped onto me.

Fuck Asgardians. Wait a moment. Wait a gosh darn second. Benjamin Parker? Isn’t that the kid’s (Peter’s) Uncle? The kid thought he killed his Uncle but he was always going to die that day. Screw Odin. Screw his evil demeanor. In fact they should just screw each other

“Who the Helheim is Sherlock?” Aric asked confused as all hell

“It doesn’t matter.” I told him. Waving away his question on someone who is yet to exist.

“So your Aric? Thought you would have been taller.” I said mockingly

“So your Odin’s new lap dog, hope you're more fun than the last one who had a stick so far up his ass, not even Heimdall could tell where it started and where it ends.” Aric replied with an almost eyeroll

“A) Not a lap dog and B) not in his good books.”

“Oooo. What did you do to get Daddy Odin all grumpy?” Aric asked, causing Astrid to groan while I wore a look of amusement.

“I should have seen that having you too me be my end.” Muttered Astrid

But being ignored by her twin.

“I may or may not have said I would help the frost giants save their world…” Aric cut me off

“I knew that already, get to the good part.”

“I found out about a few of Odin’s skeletons in his closet.” I replied as Aric know wore the look of amusement

“Are you sure you're not an Asgardian in your last life?”

“Sorry, 100% mortal not sure if that still holds up now .” I told him truthfully

“So tell me, Son of Stark what’s your plans to save Jotunheim? Hope you didn’t make a promise with no plan. That would have been a terrible plan.”

“Son of Swan. I am about 99.9% full of bad plans but in that 0.01 percent. I have come up with an idea that may save them.” I told him as he frowned

“So we don’t have a lot?”

“Nope, so tell me do you know of any machines that could turn air and water into ice?” I asked him as he gave me a confused and intrigued look

“Not a clue.”

“Okay so do you have anything I can draw with?” I asked him

“Sure here.” Aric said, handing me a stretch pad and a pen.

**.- ..-. . .-- -- --- -- . -. - ... .-.. .- - . .-.**

I finished the stretch when the ground shook a little. I looked to my side to see Thor and Loki walking towards the forge.

“What brings the troublesome duo to my humble domain?” Aric sassed them

If Aric wasn’t such an ass we might get along.

“Father informed us that Amund had yet returned to the palace and retire for the night so we sort you out to help us find him but it seems that he was here all along.” Thor’s arrogant voice boomed

God, young Thor is almost unbearable. Loki almost seemed timmered compared to him.

“Yeah, Lighting McQueen. I just finished what I believe could save Jotunheim.” I told him before muttering

“I just have to hope all the materials I need still exist. Maybe look into the magic side of things to find a way to keep it running longer than two years.”

“You insult me?” asked Thor’s face turning sour as Loki looked amused

“Well you do wield a hammer that creates Lighting but the Mc~Queen part is up to debate.”

“Are you insane?” asked Aric

“Juries out.” Astrid and I answered at the same time

I looked at her strangely as she gave a chuckle.

God that was the same answer I gave Rogers. I don’t care if Bucky was his friend. He and Bucky basically killed me. They all killed me and left me to die alone in the cold. Stark men are made of Iron. I could not break from this. I will become stronger. I will not repeat the mistakes of the past. It’s not an option to let Hel’s siblings die. I never want to relive dying in Serbia EVER AGAIN.

I felt a hand on my shoulder being me back into the present? (Time travel is very confusing).

“So Stark, what do you have?” Astrid asked as she removed her hand from my shoulder

Loki narrowed his eyes and looked between us almost expecting us to declare we were to wed tonight under the moon.

“Okay so the machine is pretty basic. Air and water goes in the top and snow comes out of the sides. The machine should help stabilize the planet so they should be able to stay on it. The problem is probably going to be the power source. I have a design for one but it will run out every two years. We need something more long term. Loki, I was wondering if you would be willing to find a way to ensure it lasts longer.” I told him

He looked almost surprised when I said his name.

“When do we start?” Thor asked

“Tomorrow. I have a list of things I will need, most of them can be found on Midgard.”

“Why are we going to that back water planet when the Dwarves have much better materials?” scoffed Thor

“Because the Dwarves are more suited to making weapons of mass destruction.” Astrid said with a hint of rage in her voice

“I will inform Father of our journey tomorrow.” Thor said, taking that as his cue to leave.

“We will be leaving for Midgard just after lunch.” Loki said before leaving

“Are they gone?” I asked Aric

“Aye.”

“Good.” I said letting out a breath

“To be honest with you, it’s only been a day and I already miss home.”

“You know Anthony. The Midgard you knew won’t be the one your returning to tomorrow.” Astrid told me as I let out a sigh

“I know but I just want to see how much has changed besides I need to get the materials to make the arc reactor to power the snow machine.” I told her

“Snow Machine? Not a very creative Stark.”

“Neither is stick reindeer antlers to a helmet.” I retorted as Astrid gave a snort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2786
> 
> I am just counting the words on my Wattpad version so it may be incorrect


	5. Midgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp! it's 1016 what was expected ?

It was just before dawn when I jolted awake from a knock on my door.

“Come in.” I grumbled not yet fully awake

“Time to start training young grasshoppers.” Astrid said with her voice filled with joy. As she entered my room I noticed she was carrying a tray of fruits.

“Did you just quote Jackie Chan to me?” I asked with my eyes narrowed at her

She gave a little chuckle. “What can I say, future midgardians comedy plays are more interesting then Asgardians.”

“So do you see a lot of the future? Like if you focus could you see all the events of the future?” I asked curiously

She gave a sigh, “No it just varies from time to time. Time isn’t something that is very stable. Since your arrival I will admit it is a little easier to see events in your path.” She told me

“Are you going to tell me what happens next?” I asked

“Nope, now eat breakfast and I will let you have your magic lessons in your nightwear.”

“Yes, mother.” I sassed her as I began to eat the berries that looked similar to blueberries but were red. They tasted like blue raspberry to be honest.

“What even are these?” I asked her curiously

“Rauð ber (Red berries).”

“So similar to blueberries?” I asked her

“What are blueberries?” She asked tilting her head curiously

“Nevermind.” I said as I finished the dish of Red Berries (Rauð ber) Astrid deemed it was time to start.

“Okay so you’re going to Midgard, I am going to teach you some very simple magic you can use to protect yourself and we will move from there. We are only going to practice for two hours then Aric will start teaching you sword and combat.” Astrid told me as I gave a nod

“Okay so magic only works if you believe in what you're doing. If you believe it will work then it will. Most people would have their magic flow from their core to their arms in order to use magic but because Frigga was the one who awakened your magic core. Your magic is more malleable and you don’t have to think of channeling your magic, it will just happen naturally.” Astrid said pointing to the symbols on my left hand

“We will start with something simple, the all tongue. The all Tongue allows the cast to speak the language around them and understand what everyone is saying at all times. In order to cast this spell you must concentrate on their ears and mouth, now allow the magic to follow to your ears and mouth.” Astrid instructed, I did as she instructed and felt a warm sensation into both body parts.

“Now here is the true test to see if it worked.”

“What does Loki’s Helmet remind you of?” Astrid asked me. I looked at her confused because I understood every word of what she said.

“A reindeer.” I replied as Astrid’s smile grew on her face

“ You did it.” She congratulated me

“Okay now onto the fun stuff. Think of a weapon, it can be any weapon and allow your magic to form into it.” She told me

I thought of all different types of weapons but there was only one I was very comfortable with. I allowed my magic to flow through me and down to my hands.

“Those are interesting.” Astrid said almost surprised by my chose

I looked down at my hands to see blue energy shaped into repulses on my hands.

“I have to say there was only about a 14% chance you would choose repulses but colour me impressed. Okay now to get rid of your weapons, think of it similar to taking off your armor.”

“If Loki’s magic is green, why is mine blue?” I asked her

“Your magic takes the colour that represents you the most. It could have been red or gold but your magic is blue because it flows in you like a life force to help you. Just as your arc reactor helps you live, your magic wants to help you as well. It wants to have a partnership with your body and not be rejected.” Astrid replied almost talking in riddles

“So it’s blue because of my arc reactor I get in the future if I live through Hel’s quest?” I asked

“If you want to put it simply, yes.” Astrid answered with a shrug

Astrid then said. “You best get dressed, Aric will arrive in fifteen minutes to take you to the training grounds. I will see you soon hopeful for your next lesson.”

Astrid left the room as I got off my bed and moved to my closet to see my ‘normal’ day attire hanging there. I grabbed the many layers of clothes and began my struggle to put them all on.

It was about ten minutes before there was a knock on my door again.

“Enter.” I called out as Aric entered my room

“Good you're ready, come we only have two hours before the warriors start their morning training.” Aric said dragging me out of my room

Was it a twin thing to drag people around like dolls or was it just Aric and Astrid? We arrived at the training grounds which consisted of a dirt circle with weapons off to the sides.

“Okay we will start simple. Hand to hand combat. Show me what you got Earth boy.” Torted Aric as he got into a fighting stance

I got into a boxing stance. I only knew two fighting styles. Boxing and Judo. I don’t think either will help me against an Asgardian.

Aric makes the first strike getting me straight in the gut. I wasn’t fast enough to dodge his attack. I grunt and escape my mouth but I press on. It would be pretty pathetic if I tapped out now before we even began to really fight.

I tried aiming for his throat hoping I would catch him off guard enough to stun him. Sadly that was not the case and caught my arm before I had a chance. While he held my other hand I swung my other one wildly hoping my unorthodox style would not be predictable.

I admit I am a genius and I am rarely wrong but this was of those times where I, Tony Stark was wrong.

Aric grabbed my other hand and kicked me in my gut causing a painful groan to escape my lips.

“Are you even trying?” teased Aric as I fell to the ground

I growled at the cocky expression Aric wore. I remembered a move Natasha used where she would sweep her enemies feet out from under them. She may have changed sides during the battle but she was always there to help me when I almost died because of palladium poisoning. She betrayed me in the end but for a time I consisted of her, my friend. Just as I once consisted Steve even if he shit on it in the end. If I get a second chance what could I do differently. Would they become my enemies in the end. Was I trapped in some magical loop were nothing matters and I am just doomed to die alone?

NO! I won’t allow it. I felt my right and left arms flow with what felt like a form of adrenal and power. It felt like electricity within my veins. My vision blurred for a moment and when it cleared Aric’s cocky expression was wiped from his face when he found himself on the floor.

How in Hell did I do that? We both got off of the floor panting as Aric looked at me curiously.

“I didn’t mean for you to tap into your gifts but what an interesting turn of events.”

“Why are you talking in riddles suddenly?” I asked him as he rolled his eyes at me

“When you used both Odin’s and Frigga’s gifts at the same time your eyes turned pure glowing blue. It wasn’t like an ocean blue. It was like lighting.”

Electric blue my brain supplied me. Like my arc reactor.

“Tell me Earth boy, where did you learn that move?” asked Aric

“I didn’t, I saw one of my… old team mates do it once.” I told him truthfully

“So what? You can copy anyone's fighting style or can you only copy fighting styles from your past life?” Aric pondered

“I am sure we will figure it out but either way I believe in four months with your gifts you will match Thor in combat.”

**.-- .- -.- .- -. -.. .-**

I was on the edge of the Asgardian village when Astrid caught me before I started walking to the golden orb-like structure where Heimdall guarded.

“For your trip.”She said, handing me a satchel filled with food, water and bandages.

“You know, just in case.” she said as she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

“I am just going to take this and pretend that you don’t know the future.” I said as she gave me a soft chuckle before saying

“I will give you a hint, Sir Future, think vikings, now go.”she said gleefully before disappearing into a crowd.  
That was hardly a hint. History was my worst subject. It wasn’t long before I was joined by a certained liesmith.

“You and Maiden Astrid Swanson seem close.” Loki said

“Is that jealousy I hear Loki?” I asked her rasing one of my eyebrows

Loki gave a snort. “Oh please, I have already conquered your…” Before he could finish Thor’s voice boomed.

“Come along Brother, Amund. I don’t want to spend any more time on Midgard than I have to?”

“It’s not that bad of a realm to be honest. Why don’t you like it?” I asked Thor

“I do believe Loki the last time we were on Midgard you told me to fly to the end of it.” Thor said making a grumpy face

“The Earth or Midgard is round.” I told him as Thor gave me a look

“I now know that.” Thor grumbled as he crossed his arms and we all walked to the golden-orb (Bifrost).

“You might be surprised by what you find on Midgard.” Heimdall spoke as soon as we arrived

“I highly doubt that.”

“Then your closed mind will be what gets you killed, young prince.” Heimdall told Thor before he opened the Bifrost

Thor and Loki when first. Heimdall muttered a last goodbye before I joined the two brothers on my home planet.

I could feel the chilly air against my cheeks as it nipped at my nose. The air felt lighter, a little more lively then in Asgard. Then again that could just be my own bias. Heimdall had put us on the edge of a forest just outside the range of what looked like a village made of wooden and straw houses. Well, Tony you're certainly not in Serbia anymore. Maybe I was but it definitely was what I had left behind. What I left behind doesn’t exist yet. The feeling of alienation hit me like a bitch. I may have Amund’s body but I am just as much an outsider there as I am here.

“Three sir hath fallen from the sky.” Came a voice out of nowhere

“I guess Shakespeare really is in the park now.” I muttered to myself not quietly enough because the God of Lies and Mischief heard  
“Who is that Shakespeare you speak of?”

Right… Time travel and reincarnation....Probably isn’t even born yet.

“Blinking idiot, sir doth not falleth from the sky. By the norms the Gods has't hath returned to us.” came a second voice that almost cried in joy at our arrive

I raised an eyebrow at Thor and Loki.

“Visit often?” I asked as Thor huffs

“Hardly, Midgard does make a great sparring ground.”

“Oh, please. We all saw how you eye the maidens here, oh Golden child.” Loki sassed his older brother

Thor wore a soured expression but didn’t refute Loki’s claim.

“It’s been about seventy odd years since we visited.” Loki told me

More Villagers/Vikings started to gather around. This old english speech was giving me a headache. Thank God Astrid showed me that all tongues spell? Magic? I am still not one hundred percent what to call it at this point.

“It’s Thor and Loki. They have returned to us. But who is he?”

“This is Amund, our new guard.” Loki informed them

“Are the Gods here to bless our upcoming battle with the angelo saxons?” asked one of the villagers’ holding a sword.

“Nay we have been sent on a quest by Amund to grab things for his new creation.” Thor told them with a dull look on his face.

“Where do you need to get to?”

“Wakanda.” I told them as everyone gave me a confused look.

“Where?” asked Loki

“It’s a place in Africa by the looks of things I would say we’re in England.” I told him

“We don’t know where is Wekonda is.” said a burly man

  
“Wakanda.” I corrected him

“But we can give you one of our finest ships to get there if you help us win the battle against Ironside’s people.” The tall burly man spoke as he walked closer to us. I admit he smelt bad. Foul as Loki would have put it.

“My name is Cnut of Denmark and I wish to be the ruler of these lands. Ironsides men have forced us back into the forest where even traveling to the lake nearby becomes a death trap.”

This is how wars start. Big Burly Viking man wants a bath and can’t have one.

Thor looked as if he was about to argue with Vikings leader.

“We will do it.”

Thor and Loki looked at me surprised and shocked.

“We will?” asked Loki raising an eyebrow

“Why would we help these petty mortals with their own battle.”

“You know Goldie locks one day you may be stuck on Earth with none of your powers and you will have to rely on these ‘petty mortals’ to help you.” I told him as Thor waved my words away without a second thought.

Oh Thor, you were/are very much an asshole.

“How will you help us Amund of Asgard?” Cnut asked

“I will make you a weapon that will weaken Ironside and allow one of to kill him.”

“We accept your word, tell us what you will need for this weapon?” asked Cnut

“A vase of beer, cloth and flint.” I told him

“What are you planning?” Loki asked narrowing his eyes at me

“Why would I tell you that Loki. It would take all the fun out of it.”

Okay, what I was planning for Ironside was not pleasant to say the least. Ironside will be in pain until the moment Cnut or one of his men take his life. I was making a Molotov cocktail. I am probably going to mess up the history books.

“What are you going to call this weapon?” Thor asked still a little bit curious to what I was planning

“Liquid fire.”another word for a Molotov cocktail

Cnut came back with the items I asked for.

“We battle Ironside’s men when the sun is at its peak.” Cnut said

“Well luck this won’t take too long. Do you have a dagger made of steel?” I asked him

“Most men do.”

“Good.” I said as I put half the cloth into the vase of beer and left the other half out

“When you see Ironside. You need to hit the flint and steel together to create a spark. That will light this on fire. You have less than a minute to throw this in front of Ironside. It will cause him to be covered in flames.” I explained to Cnut

He nodded in understanding. “Thank you, Amund. You are welcome to stay here while we battle.” Cnut told us

“I just have one question for you, Amund?”

“What might that be?” I asked him

“Are you smaller than all Asgardians or are Thor and Loki just taller.”

“He is Tiny compared to most.” Loki answered as I gave him an annoyed look.

“Well give a ladder and I will be taller than all of you.” I grumbled

“Quiet angry for a small God.” Cnut said in amusement

“What is he the God of?”

“At the moment nothing but being a pain in my ass.” grumbled Thor

“Right back at you potato sack for brains.” I sassed back

“I leave me people in your hands, Amund.” Cnut said before Yelling for his men. It was time for the moment of truth. Would it work?

**-... .- - - .-.. . .---- ----- .---- -....**

Cnut and his men left. Thor had gone off to talk to some Maidens while Loki and myself started talking about magic.

“You don’t know much about magic do you?” asked Loki

“What gave anyone any idea I had a clue how to do magic in the first place?” I asked Loki

“Well you are using All tongues.”

“That’s because Astrid taught me that this morning.” I told Loki truthfully

“Well if we are forced to wait for these mortals to finish their battle. We might as well pass the time somehow.”

I looked at him in almost surprise. Was this really the Loki that would try and take over the Earth? Was he the God of Mischief that threw me out the window in the future?

“Okay so what I am I learning my dear wizard.” I asked Loki as he gave me a soured look

“I would prefer if you would never refer to me as that again. The proper term is sorcerer.”

“Yeah but I don’t want to be known as the Sorcerer’s apprentice.” I said jokingly

Loki looked at me confused.

“Nevermind.” I grumbled

“Seeming you are the only one who knows where Wakanda is, this. What I am about to show you is known as Location ór heavens.”

“Location of Heavens?” I asked him curiously

“It basically creates a line of energy only the caster can see that points them to the location they desire to go.” Loki explained

“Okay Reindeer games show me the how.”

“Think of something that connects you to the place.” Loki told me

Would that even work? Everything that connected me to Wakanda was in the future. I thought of the future King of Wakanda T’Challa. Nothing happened. No light. No magic glowing pointer laser. Nothing.

“Try something stronger, like family.” Loki suggested

Rogers shield. My dad will make it out of vibranium. Vibranium that was from Wakanda. Suddenly a purple line of light pointed South west.

“I DID IT!” I exclaimed

“Great, do you know how long the trip would take us?” asked Loki

I gave a shrug. “I don’t know, three days maybe.” I told him truthful as Loki gave a huff

“Could Heimdall have just sent us there?”

“Heimdall informed me before we departed that he could not see Wakanda. Which is strange seeming he can see the very edges of the universe.” Loki informed me.

“It could have something to do with the metal they guard. I should probably mention they probably won’t take kindly to people taking their Vibranium.”

“Is that why we’re here?Because of some metal?” asked Loki

“It’s called Vibranium. It’s a third of the weight of steel. It conducts power and is absorbent and I believe it will also help stabilize the amount of power needed to power the ice machine.”

“Is this all you need from earth?” Loki asked as I could hear the cheering of villagers in the background

“Yes and No.” I told him

“Why do you speak in riddles.” groaned Loki before Cnut came over to us with who I believe was probably Ironside’s head on a spear.

“God Loki, God Amund we have emerged victorious. As promised Kurt will lead you to the docks where your boat is ready to depart.” Cnut told us gleefully before parading Ironside’s head around for his people to see.

“I am Kurt.” Grunted a brute of a man as he began leading us to the docks

“Thor stop your flirting, we are departing.” Loki called to his brother as he soon followed behind us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3379


	6. Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter was based on the comics.
> 
> Shishi is an Oc that will only make an appearance once in this fanfic. She may be mentioned later on.

**~3 days traveling by boat~**

We finally reached the shores of Africa. Loki has been complaining non stop about back pains and stomach cramps while Thor states why he just couldn’t have carried both us while flying.

“We’re in Africa.” I told them as we got off the ship.

“How much farther to Wakanda?” grumbled Loki

“An hour or two.” I told them truthfully

“Do we really need this metal? Amund?” Loki asked as I gave him a deadpanned look

“Yes.”

We began our journey inland.

**.-- .- -.- .- -. -.. .-**

We arrived at the outside of Wakanda’s golden city. Greeted by the current Black Panther and Dora Milaje.

“Try not to start a war with them.” I told both of them with a stone face

Remembering how they both almost started a war on the last planet we went to.

“State your business or leave outsiders.” hissed out the Black Panther I stopped my ‘location magic’ and switched to ‘All tongues.’ You would think Gods would have come up with better names for their spells .

“We wish to use some of your Vibranium.” I spoke and they looked a little confused I was speaking their language

“Most outsides would have tried taking it by force but you are different. So tell me outsiders why do you need it?” asked the black panther

“I am trying to build something that could save thousands of lives. Please I promised the young prince of that planet that I would save their people. If I must I will go through you.” I told them my stoney expression not once breaking

“You dare threaten the King?” Growled one of the Dora Milaje warriors

“That wasn’t a threat. That was a promise. I am a man of my word.” (Now) I added on in my head

The Warrior was about to retort something else when the black Panther raised his hand silencing her.

“Tell me…”

“Amund.” I supplied

“Amund, does the planet you are trying to save home to the originators?”

“The who? No, it is Jotunheim, home of the Frost giants.” I informed the King

“Tell me Amund. How do you know the language of our people?” asked the Black Panther

“It was a gift from the Goddess Frigga that allows me to speak to people of all realms and lands.” I informed him

The Black Panther was silent for a moment.

“You can seriously consider this.”

“Very well Amund you have convinced me but you must pass two test first. You must best me in combat and must pass the Great Bast test.”The King informed me

“Thank you…”

“Bashenga.” The king supplied me his name

“Get this man a shield and teke ikakalaka.” The King Told his Warriors.

One of the women handed me the weapons.

“ We will begin now, outside interference.” Bashenga told me

I nodded my head in understanding. God the things I do for people. I am about to go toe to toe with T’Challa’s Great great … to many greats to say Grandfather.

The King made the first move charging at me. Prompting me to react and I did. I stepped back. Probably not my bravest moment but hey I am not a warrior. I am not some soldier. I am Tony Stark. I am an inventor. I am an asshole and I will do whatever I can for the people I care about and if fighting Bashenga for vibranium is what it takes then so be it.

I moved forward to cowering away this time, even if every instinct in my body was screaming at me to run away from the man with a set of deadly claws. I raised my shield stopping Bashenga’s claws from reaching my skin and slicing it like melted butter.

I don’t remember what in the name of holy hell Bashenga called this weapon but it was sharp. I hit him across the face with it but his mask was probably made of vibranium. It didn’t even leave a scratch on him.

“Now that hardly seems fair.” I muttered as he managed to punch me in the chest. Time and a place for talking. This is definitely not the time.

“Do you heel?” asked The Panther

“No can do.” I said as he punched me

“Now that hurt.” I grumbled as I felt a familiar warm feeling flow through my veins, my vision blurred.

Bashenga stepped back for a moment and I looked down to my hands to see the symbols of my arm glow electric blue. My vision flashed back to the airport where I fought Rogers.

Bashenga didn’t back off long when he noticed my advancements.

“Neat trick.” The King muttered as I hit him in the chest

I didn’t bounce back. This suit wasn’t fully made of Vibranium. It was only partly. I used this new found information to my advantage. I aimed for his legs and gut slow wearing him down. But Bashenga got in a good shot and his claws scratched across my chest. I would see out of the corner of my eyes Loki visually wince.

I thought I was going to lose forsure but then the King fell to his knees in exhaustion.

“Do you heel?” I asked him

“I do.” He said not just surprising me but also his warriors. I would feel the warmth in my veins fade as I felt the pain from Bashenga’s attacks.

The blood from my wounds surfaced and it’s metallic smell stained the air.

“You have done well, Amund. I will allow you one night to rest before you and …”

“Thor and Loki.” I supplied their names

“Right… to stay here one night before you face the Great Bast test.” Bashenga told us

“Come, Shishi is one of the best healers in the city.”

“Are you alright?” Loki asked me, his emerald eyes holding some concern.

“It’s just a scratch.”

“A deep, bleeding, scratch, you're not to hurt?” Loki continued

“No.”

“Good.” Loki answered before whacking me on the back of the head

I whined, “ What was that for.”

Loki answered with a pointed finger and narrowed eyes, “You know exactly what that was for, asshole.”

“Hey I’ve got a question.” I informed Loki hoping to distract myself from my now throbbing head.

“What is this question you have?”

“If we use all tongues spell or magic to understand others, how come Thor can understand them too? He doesn’t have the same type of magic as us.”

“On Thor’s 180th birthday Odin decided it was best that both of his sons could understand the natives of each realm they visit. Odin gifts Thor with all tongues .” Loki explained

**\--. --- .-.. -.. / -.-. .. - -.--**

It wasn’t long before we arrived in Birnin Zana, the Golden city. I never got a chance to visit it before I well… kicked the bucket. From what little T’Challa had told me it was a city to marvel. It was very advanced for it’s time. We walked to a tent made from wood and animal hides.  
“Shishi we have brought guests.”

“Brother the last time you brought guests they almost died.” a woman wearing a white cloth dress with some form of animal fur being used as a shawl.

“These are the outsides, Amund, Loki and Thor. Amund bested me in combat.” Bashenga informed his sister

“Well that’s a first getting old are you brother?” asked Shishi who grinned like a cat who just caught a canary.

“You have a patience to attend to master healer.” he sassed his sister

“Very well.” she said, pulling me over to a stone table. I could have sworn I heard Loki growl at the action

“Don’t you growl at me. You will get him back when he’s not bleeding all over the place.” she gave a stern look at Loki

He did growl at her. Did he start caring for me? No this is Loki, we’re talking about here. The God who killed 80 people in 2 days.

Bashenga led Loki and Thor out of the tent.

“So you're the one who bested my brother in combat, I must admit you don’t look like much.” Shishi told me as she started to clean my wounds

“Thanks for the backhanded compliment.”

She dressed my wounds before looking at my clothes.

“If you are going to woo Mr grumpy over there you will need new clothes.”

I raised one of my eyebrows at her.

“I am not trying to woo anyone.” I told her with eyes wide

She rolled her fine hazel eyes at me, “Oh, Bast. You haven't told each other you like each other.”

“No… It was only one times. We were both drunk.” I tried explaining to her but my face warmed up.

I have been caught doing more scandalous things in the past. Why am I acting like a teenager all over again.

“That’s what they all say.” teased Shishi as she went to a chest and pulled out some clothes

“These should work. Hurry up and get dressed. Dinner should be ready.” she told me before leaving the tent

As I was getting out of my old clothes felt a sheet of paper in my pants pocket.

‘Shit!’ I thought with widened eyes. I haven’t checked Hel’s note in four days. Hopefully there wasn’t anything important on it. Oh god, I am so dead. I started to read through her letter.

**Dear Mr Out-of touch,**

**Do you know how hard it was to create this very sheet of paper that defies several universal laws? It has been 5760 minutes and 31 seconds. That’s 4 days Anthony. Please check this daily and not weekly. Nothing important really happened until today. So I will explain some important things that are going on.**

**To start off you may notice your powers had a default fight style that copies your past teammates ones. This is because your power analyses your opponents moves. Your magic learns the fighting style and uses it when it senses you’re in danger.**

**Next. There are important events that will start to fall into place. You have the information but you won’t put it together until it hits you in the face because that’s just the sort of human you are.**

**On a side note just remember that where people did in the past did to you may not happen in this new timeline. Loki may not course the battle of New York. Hydra may win world war 2. Anything can happen in a new timeline Tony. Remember the past but don’t be blinded by it. I am sure by now Astrid has told you about the Hell loop. So don’t fail Tony, I like you for a mortal. Don’t make me have to put you in a Hell loop like I did to the last human.**

**Just a hint for Bast test choose the stick. Now don’t say I haven’t ever done anything for you. I will be in touch soon.**

**Your sincerely,**

**Hel Goddess of the dead and Helheim**

  
I placed the letter into the pocket of my new pants. Before Loki came charging into the room while I was shirtless. His pale cheeks flushed pink.

“It’s nothing you haven’t already seen Loki.” I told him as I put my shirt/tunic on.

“It’s not like we remember a lot of that night, Amund.”

“True but I have been caught doing some better scandals in Reindeer games.”

Loki gave a groan of frustration.

“Please stop calling me that.”

“Nope.” I said as I bopped him on the nose

“Is there a reason you ran in here as if I had just magically started a fire?”

“I...I no, there was no reason, I thought I would grab you. Dinner is almost ready and we are eating in the palace with King Bashenga and Princess Shishi.” Loki told me

“Are you here to escort me?” I asked

“You would be lost without me.”

“Lead the way Lowkey.” I joked as we began our long walk up to the palace

Why do the palace all have to be on the top of mountains? It’s such a pain to get up there. When we arrived at the palace dining room we saw Shishi and Thor looking at the corner of the room with amused expressions across their faces.

“What did we miss?” I asked

Shishi pointed to the corner of the room where I saw it. Bashenga in his Black Panther suit squatting in a wooden box. I burst out laughing.

“I wish I could tell you that this was the first time he had done this but I would be lying.” Shishi said amusedly

“Why is he doing that?” asked Thor

“It’s a side effect from the gifts the God Bast bestowed upon him. Sometimes the Panther instincts are stronger than the human part.” Shishi said

“It doesn’t last long but I always find it amusing.” Shishi chuckled and began to eat a leg of lamb.

Shishi was right and Bashenga got out of the box.

“It happened again didn’t it?” he asked

“Yes but don’t worry we didn’t laugh much.” Shishi told him

“You mention the originators when we were fighting. What are they?” I asked

Shishi had a worried look across her face before her brother cleared his throat.

“The Originators were creatures that came from the night sky. Humans and the originators lived in peace together until the White Gorilla cult sought out to sell Wakanda Vibranium to the world for power. The Originators found the humans full of greed and turned against all of them. The Wakandans’ called the Guardians. To help them. The Guardians or Orisha consisted of Kokou: God of war, Nyami: God of the river, Thoth: God of the sky, Ptah: God of creators, Mujaji: Goddess of rain and Bast: God of Wakanda. To save our people I called upon Bast to give me the power to banish them from our world.” Bashenga told us

“It is how he became king.” Shishi added

“So outsides what land do you hail from?”

“We are Gods of Asgard and Amund here is our guard.” Loki said pointing to me

“To be honest with you, I thought you two were guards and he was the King.” Bashenga confessed as Thor gave a snort

“What’s wrong Thor, don’t think I would look pretty in a crown.” I teased

“I believe you would have trouble holding up your big head if a crowd weighed it down.” Loki sassed back

I let out a huff of air and crossed my arms “You guys are no fun.” I said as a pout formed upon my face

“Is he always like this?” Shishi asked raising an eyebrow at Loki

“You have no idea.”  
  
“Come on, Reindeer games . You know you love me.” I said pointing fun at Loki.

“After dinner, Shishi will show you to your rooms. Bast Test will determine whether or not you leave with what you seek Outsiders.” Bashenga told us before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2441


	7. Oh, this is much worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp just going to yeet myself into the sun. My 'O' key is playing up so lets see how this goes. Gender swap will be in this book until about chapter 15. Don't like it don't read it.
> 
> I am hoping maybe later on in this book to have a little bit of female Loki. Tell me what you guys think.

I was awakened at the crack of dawn to the chanting of villages.

"Bast."

"The Great Bast." The villagers chanted

Shishi walked into my room, leaving a change of clothes on my bed.

"You better be dressed soon. The test will be within the hour." Shishi informed me before leaving the room.

What is it with people waking up so early? I groaned and got up out of the uncomfortable bed before I pulled Hel's note out of my pocket.

**Dear Asshole,**

**Today is the day you take Bast's test. Remember stick not leaf. I am sure Bashenga will probably explain everything after everything afterwards. I will admit, this test will challenge you. When you arrive back on Asgard ... if you. You have a lot of work ahead of you. An 'Ice machine' can't build itself. Astrid will soon be teaching you how to create pocket dimensions. This magic will be important in order to save my siblings. Watch your back and whatever you do DON'T TRUST ODIN!**

**From your not so local pain in your ass (Hel)**

I got dressed and I knew it was time. ShiShi and Bashenga lead us up a mountain while Thor and Loki follow close behind and I am dragged behind. Hills, mountains WHY not just build it on level ground. Just throwing ideas out there.

After 25 painstaking moments and a piggyback ride from Thor. We arrived at the top of the mountain at the base of a giant Panther statue made of pure rock. Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.

The ground shook beneath our feet before two pedestals at the base of the panther's front paws rose from the grown. Just as Hel said there was a leaf on one and a stick on the other. She could have mentioned to me that they would be floating on the pedestals not sitting on them.

"You must choose. Which is mightier." Bashenga told me

Hel told me to choose the stick but what would happen if I chose the leaf? Hel hasn't let me down yet. My faith in her may be my downfall but for the moment...I walked over to the pedestal with the stick on it and picked it up.

My vision blurred and I heard a loud purring rip through the air. All the air left my lungs and my hands began to tremble. The statute of the panther's eyes glowed a vibrant purple before going back to their normal stone grey colour. The loud purring stopped and my vision cleared but something was wrong. Something felt out of place. I looked down to my still hands and noticed they didn't look like mine. They were slim feminine like.

"Norms, what happened to son of Stark?"

"The Great Bast was pleased by your choice but she believes that for one to be an honorary member of Wakanda they must know how both sides life so for one Earth lunar cycle." Bashenga explained

"What my brother is trying to say is you will be a woman for 1 month." Shishi said as my eyes widened and Thor chuckled at the turn of events

Loki wore a thoughtful look but there was no judgment in his emerald green eyes.

"You will always be welcomed in Wakanda. Amund, I believe this is what you have come for." Bashenga said handing me a ten kilograms of Vibranium

"Thank you, Bashenga, Shishi."

"Your welcome Amund." Shishi said

"We have spent enough time here." Thor declared as we started walking down the mountain

"Heimdall should be able to see us now that you have been honored as one of their people." Loki informed us

Thor didn't need to be told twice. "Heimdall open the Bifrost."

In a spiral of colour. I was no longer on my home planet.

**\--. .. .-. .-.. ... / .-.. .. -.- .**

Ah, back to Asgard .

"I must say Stark-son I never thought I would see you in such a manner." Heimdall replied with a slight glint of humor in his words.

"Can it, Rocky?" I grumbled to him before I started walking towards Asgard's village while Loki and Thor started walking to the palace.

I wonder how much has changed. If I looked in the mirror would I see a female version of Tony Stark or would I see a female version of Amund. Maybe I won't look like either and I would just see myself, whatever the case it would only be for a month. To be honest I feel a faint hint of resentment still steered within my veins. Stupid Gods. I see no point to me being transformed into a female. What would have happened if I did pick the leaf? Did Hel lie to me after all? I let my feet guide me as my mind pondered these thoughts, it wasn't long before I found myself in front of Aric's forge.

"Well hello there pretty lady." Aric greeted flirtatiously

"It's me."

Aric's open eyes grew to the size of sauces.

"Amund! that you?"

"Yeah it's me." I answered as I put the Vibranium on the workbench.

"But you're a female with long brown hair put into a high ponytail, amber coloured eyes and pale skin. You have boobs.You can't be the same asshole I met the other day."

"Aric, the only asshole currently in this forge is you." I told him in an annoyed huff

"I must say, I didn't foresee this." Astrid said with a look of amusement on her face.

"How long will you be like this?" asked Aric

"One Earth lunar cycle, so about a month."

"So not that long, good." Astrid said happy with her answer and left the workshop

"So what now?" Aric asked

"Now we get to work." I said as I looked at my plan and the vibranium we had just gotten

"Must you always be so damn dramatic?"

"Yes." I Answered Aric

**~4 days later~**

It's been four days and I don't know how I am going to last with this new body of mine. My boobs are very heavy and cause a pain in my lower back. My mood has been all over the place Astrid said something about my time of the month coming and that was just another nightmare waiting to happen.

On the bright side I have made some headway with the 'ice machine'. Aric and I have finished the frame now we just had to build everything else. He did suggest some form of metal to coat the machine with so that Jotunheim's weather doesn't destroy it but it comes from another realm. I decided that we would make what we can without it and once this curse? Wears off, I would grab lighting McQueen and Reindeer games to go on another errand run.

There was a knock at my door causing a groan to escape my lips.

"Nice to know you're awake." smirked Astrid

"Barely." I muttered

"Well, get your ass up, time for your next magic lesson and it's a big one. Aric decided it was best to skip your combat training for today. " Astrid said as I got out of bed

"So what do you got for me today, Sensei?" I asked her

"We are going to create pocket dimensions and physical illusions. These are the things that will help you the most with your quest from Hel."

"We will start with physical illusions. Seeming you are the prince's guard there is a good chance Odin will order you to kill each of Loki's children from what I have seen. I got a pretty good idea of what Hel is planning. She wants you to fake their deaths and keep them in the pocket dimension until it's safe for them to be with their father again." Astrid explained

"What about the battle of New York?" I asked Astrid

"If Loki doesn't course the battle someone will, that battle has been destined since the dawn of time. To bring earth's heroes together. There are just some things you can't change. Such as the death of your father, Tony. Even if the Sergeant didn't kill him he was destined to die that night."

"A hell loop?" I asked

"Yes, he failed Hel's quest, he was Gamal." Astrid told me

"But I can still save my mother?" I asked her

"If you live through future tests, yes, you could be able to save your mother."

"Okay we have gotten off topic, Physical illusions create an image what the user wants his victims to see. So lets say Odin wanted you to kill one of Loki's children..."

"I put the whammy on him, he sees it but the children are actually safe in the pocket dimension." I finished

"Yes. Now to create a powerful physical illusion you must feel the pain of what violent imagery you want them to see. So let's say you wanted Odin to see an image of Hel with her guts ripped out. You would feel tha but to a lesser degree. You won't be able to hold the illusion long maybe an hour at the most so tell Odin you will dispose of the body for time or Heimdall will seem like nothing gets past that man."

"Now let your magic flow through you. Think of pain, think of death. Think of the person you want to seem dead. Think of how that person would die. If you did it right, you will see a dead body. Physical illusions can be used for other things but this is the most common." Astrid told me

The person that first came to mind was Steve. What he did scarred me emotionally and led to my death. I picked him bleeding to death, bruised and broken just as I was.

I opened my eyes and there he was on the ground. Dull blue eyes, skin paler than normal covered blacken bruises and blood running from his lips. His American Underoos are covered in blood. His blonde hair now mixed with red.

I left like I couldn't breath again. I could taste the phantom taste of blood flooding my mouth. My ears ring like church bells at a funeral. My body felt weak and it felt like the weight of the world came crashing down upon me all at once.

"Remember to breath Tony." Astrid told me

I realised I wasn't breathing at all until she pointed it out. I let out a stuttered breath before I stopped my magic from being supplied to dead Steve. His body disappeared from sight in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Here, eat this, it will help." She said handing me a bag of Redberries.

"You did well for your first time, Stark. It gets easier the more you do it." Astrid told me

"I don't think, no matter how many times you see a dead body. It will ever get easier." I told Astrid as my breathing started evening out.

"Why did Steve's body affect you so much? It's not just because it was a dead body. Could it be that even at the very core of your soul, Tony, you could never truly hate someone no matter how many times they screwed you over. You could never hate Rogers or Barnes or anyone in the avengers because they are your family if you're willing to admit it or not. That is both a blessing and a curse. We will practice this everyday until it no longer affects you as noticeably. Odin would have noticed that physical illusion from miles aways." Astrid told me

I wanted to deny everything that poured from her mouth but it wouldn't help. I would just be lying to myself and that is helping no one.

I stayed silent as Astrid let out a sigh. "Take a break, enjoy the red berries. You have two hours and we will go on to pocket dimensions."

Astrid left the room and I followed.

"I am going to see Aric." Astrid said before walking off before I could follow her one of the palace guards came up to me

"Son of Stark. Lady Figga would like to talk to you."

"Lead the way." I told him

The guard nodded before he led me back into the palace to a grand look door made of gold. I don't know what Queeny wants with me but something tells me it may not be all sunshine and rainbows. I knocked on the door.

"Enter."

I opened the door to be greeted by Figga.

"Amund, glad you could join me. Please sit." I did as Queeny- I mean Figga asked.

"What we talk about here stays here." Figga told me with a stern face

"Astrid has informed me you know of Loki's true heritage. How you have come to get this information matters little in what I want you to do. I have told Loki the truth of his heritage many times but each time Odin wipes that memory from his mind. My Husband is many things and an asshole is one of them. The only way for Loki to know about his heritage is if someone out of the royal line was to tell him. It is the one flaw in Odin's power. I believe that, that someone is you, Amund Stark." Figga told me

"I only know the bare minimum.I think you got the wrong man for the job."

Figga shook her head in denial. "Please Amund, I can't let my son be lied to all his life."

Damn her puppy dog eyes. Damn Thor's puppy dog eyes. Screw Asgard. Screw this quest.

I let out a sigh. "Okay your highness. I will do it but you owe me. If Loki beheads me, I am haunting you for the rest of my afterlife." I told her with a pointed finger

"When Loki is ready. I was hoping you could reintroduce him to his father, Laufey. Odin had no right taking Loki in the first place. I was for his own selfish gain. Amund, Odin can't find out you told Loki about his heritage, I can't stress this enough. Odin would have you compete in the tournaments until your last dying breath." Figga informed me with a fearful look upon her pale face

"Odin mentioned them before. The tournaments, what are they?"

Frigga let out a stuttered breath, "The tournaments are where Odin sends people he believes have committed treason against the crowd to fight to the death. The person who defeats all of Odin's champions is able to go on living their lives. No one has yet to live through them."

"Tell Loki he's adopted, don't get caught by Odin. Got it." I said

"I wish you luck, Amund Stark. Now go." Frigga said as I walked out the door.

Great just what I needed. Well lets hope this time Loki doesn't send an army down from space and kill everyone. I walked through the grand empty halls of the palace before I felt a warm sensation in my pocket. Right. Hel's Note of the day. Well I better not keep her waiting.

Dear Jackass.

Well I guess today is the day you tell my father about his heritage. Don't be surprised if he tries to stab you. I must say you have lasted longer than your father. You have almost been here a fortnight but be warned things will only get harder from here on out. In order for Loki to truly believe you and not question your word, Ostara and myself have let you some of our power. When you tell Loki about this heritage, grab his hand and say the word, "veritas (Truth in latin)" this will allow him and yourself to see what really happened all those years ago.

Remember Stark. You can't save everyone. Sometimes people are doomed to repeat their paths from the last timeline.

I wish you luck.

From Hel. Helping keep your ass save since 1016

Well that was helpful. Wondering these halls won't help me find Loki any fast. Soon I found Royal guards posted outside a few doors coming up.

"How May we help you. Amund, guard of Thor and Loki?" Asked one of the guards

"I was wondering if you know prince Loki's whereabouts." I told them

"Prince Loki has not left his chambers this morning. He is currently inside." The guard told me

"Thank you." I Said as I knocked on the door

"Enter." I could hear Loki's faint voice through the heavy wooden doors

I pushed one open and entered Loki's room. It had Asgard's gold theme to it but. The curtains and other smaller items around the room were a deep forest green.

"What brings you to my humble domain?"

I don't know if you would call a room like this humble. Loki put down his book and looked up at me.

"It is a matter of great importance. Your mother wishes for me to tell you a family secret one that has been kept from you and Thor for years."

"Why couldn't she tell me herself?" Loki asked me raising a questioning eyebrow

"She has told you many times but Odin wipes your memory of it every time. The only way around this was for me to tell you."

Loki looked a little bit more concerned now.

"What is it?"

I sucked in some air. Here goes nothing.

"You're adopted Loki, you're not original from Asgard. Loki you have Jötun blood within you. You are a frost giant, the lost son of Laufey."

He let out a humorless chuckle as he looked into my eyes with a serious expression on his face.

"Did Thor put you up to this?" He asked as rage filtered into his voice

"I should have known you won't believe it." I sighed when I grabbed his hand

"Unhand me.." Loki started to say as I allowed my magic to flow. The warmth skated through my body before the words left my mouth.

"Veritas."

The wind around us circled as Loki's room blurred into white and blue.

"What did you do?" Loki Asked me

"I am showing you the truth."

"This is like no truth spell I have ever seen." Loki told me almost in awe

"I would imagine so, it's very old." I lied

The cyclone of air around us died down and we were inside the Jötunheim throne room. Farbatuti was decked in full warrior armor. Laufey was sitting on the throne looking rather uncomfortable, absently rubbing his baby belly.

My eyes widened. Klad told me that Laufey only ever carried one child, Loku. Loki. Hel sent us to before he was even born.

Loki looked at me in confusion and pointed to Laufey.

"What is that." Loki said, looking at Laufey's belly.

"That would be inborn you. Male frost giants are able to become pregnant and carry children to birth." I told Loki

Loki's eyes widened. "That's me, is Farbaturi my mother? How does that even work?" Asked Loki

"Female Jötun are born with two sets of genitals just as men are. It just so happens with the males there is only one... holes that does it." I tried to explained it the best I could from what Klad told me

"That can't be me." Loki Muttered

"Just watch okay."

"Give me the casket, Laufey or I will kill your child." Odin threatens

"How dare you threaten us Asgardian." Growled Farbatri as Laufey held his stomach more protectively

"Get out of here Asgardian, you are unwelcome. Without the casket my people would perish. You are not worth our time." Laufey told him with a stoney expression upon his face.

Odin's face became a nasty shade of red and he roared out.

"You have just started a war."

"No that would be you, you batty goat." Growled Laufey as Odin left the throne room in a huff of anger

The room around us changed to what looked like some form of nursery. There was a crib in the middle of the icy room. Loki and I both walked over to it and looked inside it to see a child with pure blood red eyes and blue skin with delicate marks upon the child. The child mob of black unruled hair. Suddenly Laufey entered the room dressed in armor. Ready for battle. He walked over to the crib with a faint smile across his face.

"Hello Loku, my beautiful boy. I have to go but I promise you after this battle with the old fool. I will be back for you." Laufey Said kissing the sleeping baby upon his head.

"Sir, Asgards forces are rallying." A guard informed him

Laufey gave the baby one last look before leaving for the battlefield. It felt like moments to us but in the past it was probably hours. Odin entered the room with a smile on his face now missing one of his eyes. He had a blue chest like object in his hand. I realized that must have been the casket. We walked over to the crib and picked Loku up.

A smirk crossed Odin's face. "This will truly get that monster Laufey back for taking my eye."

Growled Odin as he cast some form of spell on Loki/Loku to make him look like an Asgardian with black hair and emerald eyes. As Loku looked at Odin he began to cry.

"Shut up you ungrateful brat." Yelled Odin as the baby whimpered

"Loku was your name, mmh Loki sounds close enough." Odin grinned as he walked out of the room babe in hand.

I turned to Loki to see a tear fall down his face. Well I wasn't expecting that. The wind around his swirled again and we were back where we started, Loki's room.

"How dare he. It's all true." Loki cried as he looked down at his hands to see that his skin had turned blue. His emerald eyes were pure red and within his mob of black ruled hair was two horns. I noticed his fingernails were black and his blue skin had the same marking as when he was a child. Tears fell down his cheeks one after another.

I can't believe I actually feel sorry for him. Welp, I've already been to hell. I pulled Loki into a hug, he didn't fight it.

"I am a monster." He whimpered

"The only monster in this palace is Odin." I told him very seriously

"Loki, I ask you just to do one thing now that you know the truth."

"What is it?" He asked wiping the last of his tears away

"No one put Frigga, Astrid and us can find out about your heritage at the moment. Loki if Odin finds out I told you, I will be put in the tournament." I told him as Loki's face paled

"It's best if it remains between the four of us."

"I would like to be alone now." Loki told me as I nodded and left the room.

I walked back to my room to find Astrid waiting inside.

"You're late. "

"And you know why." I pointed out

"Of course I do." Teased Astrid

"Now let's continue with the lesson."

"We will just be setting a pocket dimension for today. Think about a place somewhere you feel safe. It could be from the future, the past or even the present all that matters is that you feel safe in this place." Astrid informed me

My first thought was my Malibu mansion before it was blown up. Then Stark/Avengers tower but I finally decided.

"Tell me what you chose?" Astrid asked me

"Stark manor."

"Good that's the first step. Keep that in mind, when we pick this up again tomorrow." Astrid said gleefully before leaving me in my room.

I sigh as I laid down on my bed. God when did my second life become a Tv drama. I groaned before flopping onto my stomach. There was to be a way to get rid of Odin. He seems to be the biggest pain in my ass at the moment. Tomorrow is another day, isn't it? That's what people tell themselves to feel some sense of achievement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3954

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tony still has his arc reactor because he hasn't had the surgery to get rid of it. I am following the time line as best I can but that's hard. This book will not be accurate.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes 
> 
> Word count:1893


End file.
